1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise machines, and in particular to an improved torso building exercise machine. Anatomically, the majority of human torso muscles used in athletic endeavors are positioned diagonally with corresponding diagonal lines of pull. Because of this diagonal relationship, resistance exercises in which movements follow the natural line of these muscles are more effective. Exercises performed on the present invention involve diagonal-rotational movements which span a greater range of motion and use more muscle groups than most trunk development exercises. Exercise machines according to the present invention train the torso for muscle power through the amount of weight used in the exercise and the speed at which it is performed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes many exercise machines including the following:
Cummins U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,844 discloses a machine for exercising the human body muscle system having a platform on which the user stands and which is mounted to swivel about a vertical pivot and at the same time to rock or see-saw about a central horizontal pivot. The rocking action is resisted by springs. The rocking load may be increased by attaching weights to the platform. A handlebar support is provided to be grasped by the user standing on the platform. Parallel handrails on opposite sides of the platform are adjustable to various positions.
Rice U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,579 discloses an apparatus upon which a person can do various exercises. The apparatus includes a stationary base having two posts with handgrips, a rotatable platform between the two posts, adjustable weights upon the platform, two rotatable inclined pads stationarily located on the platform for standing upon, and a head brace supported on the two posts. In one embodiment, a pull cord is pulled upwardly from the center of the platform for causing it to rotate.
Rice U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,761 discloses an exercise apparatus that is designed particularly for therapeutic purposes. The apparatus includes a rotatable turntable on a stationary base, a short post mounted at the center of the turntable, and either a rotatable seat or a horizontal board forming a bed or table supported on the short post. Two posts with handgrips are mounted on the base for being grasped by the user so as to twist himself on the device. In one embodiment, a pull rope is tied to the turntable and passed through a pulley mounted on the base for hand rotating the turntable.